


The Girl in the Cafe

by Selina_2000



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_2000/pseuds/Selina_2000
Summary: Just a small murder drabble. I didn't gave name to the characters, so if you want, you can imagine whoever you want in their place.





	The Girl in the Cafe

She walked in. Her eyes searched the place, looking for the table in most hidden spot. The cafe was to open for her tastes, but she found a nice spot in the back, near a glass wall with a huge tree on the other side. The angle was perfect. She could see whoever entered and exited the building, but could hardly be seen. Afterall, who would pay attention on the crappy cafe on the first floor of the department store?

She waited for the waitress come to her, a grumpy lady wearing dark purple lipstick that left her a menu, which she pretended to look. With the corner of her eye she watched the entryway, attended to her target. She quickly decided upon the cheapest yet not too small item the menu, a chocolate cake with orange sauce and raised her hand, catching attention of the grumpy woman. She ordered the cake and a caramel latte.

The pulled a beaten down copy of Lolita out of her purse and opened it in a random page, her concentration not leaving the automatic doors, that opened and closed as people passed. She folded the pages, in a rhythm similar of one reading the book. The food arrived and she put the book away, taking a bite of her cake. It was dry and cold, and the taste was awful. But she hadn't come to the cafe for the food. At least the latte was good. She ate slowly.

Finally, she saw the man entering the building. If she was right, it would take around 30 minutes to do what he needs, and then he would had home. He was a person of habits, not unlike her. Everyday he left work, came here for half an hour, and then walked to his house. That was the final piece of the puzzle, she didn’t know where he lived. For the past weeks she had studied the man at his office, learning what time he arrived and what time he left, as well as his lunch break. Then, she followed him here, where she watched him flit with the young cashier at Sephora, before buying a fresh bread at the fancy delicatessen at the second floor and leave. Now she would take the next step.

She finished the cake, and drank the last of her coffee, returning to her fake reading. And just as she had predicted, half hour later, the man came down the escalator caring the paper bag from the bakery. She got up, leaving a $20 bill in the table, to pay for her snacks, and followed him. She walked far behind him, letting the crowd in the middle, without losing his head from her sight. From time to time, she stopped to window shop before continuing. The farther they got from downtown, the emptier the streets became, and eventually only the two of them were left. By then, the sun was already setting, and when she stood in the shadows, she was almost hidden. She kept her distance.

They were getting close to a residential area, where she assumed that he lived. Without the sun to warm her, her coat and gloves did little to protect her, and the chilly breeze made she shiver. She considered dropping the chase for now, she could return here tomorrow, this time with a car, and return from this point. But she was far from her house, and the nearest subway entry was a few blocks away. It was better to keep stalking him and sleep in his bed. She bet that he had a huge fireplace.

He stopped in front of a red brick house with a beautiful front lawn. The kind of house a well-respected man lived in. Except he wasn’t a well-respected man. If he was, she wouldn’t be targeting him. He went in and she waited 10 minutes in the cold air of the night before knocking. She took from her purse a map, and when he opened the door, she told him she was lost. It was a sad story about her living in the countryside and coming to the big city to see her sister, but turning the wrong street and now having no idea of how to get to her sister’s house and her phone had died, so she couldn’t even call her. The worst part was that no one seemed to want to help her. Just as she had expected, the man invited her in, not wanting a beautiful girl like her to freeze on the outside.

She smiled gratefully and went in. He told her that she could use his phone to call an Uber or to search for the address, and she thanked him. He offered her something to drink, to which she said yes, following him into the kitchen. He asked if she wanted water or juice, but she wasn’t paying attention anymore. Before he cloud react, she had a plastic bag around his face, and squeezed. The man struggle for air, but despite her small body, she was strong and subdued him. He finally stopped moving, and she removed the bag, letting the body fall to the floor. She closed the curtains and locked the front door. She would stay in the house for the night, and didn’t want anyone spying through the window and seeing the dead man.

She went to the second floor, and just as she had predicted, the master bedroom had a huge fireplace. She took the lighter, and set fire to the pile of wood inside the marble frame. The heat warmed her, and she curled on the carpeted floor, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

She woke up early in the morning, and after searching the house for money that she could take, and left the house, making sure to let the front door open. Some neighbor would see it and call the cops. Her work was done for now.


End file.
